Las Chispas Vuelan
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: "Katsuki tiene un almuerzo agradable, relativamente tranquilo, con sus amigos todos los días. Eso claro, hasta que Denki considera buena idea comenzar a hablar de sus crush." —Traducción de "Sparks Fly" de limesicle, traída desde AO3. [One-Shot!]


**Asdfasdf, de la escritora que os ha traído la traducción de " _¿Puedo tomar su pedido, pedazo de mierda?_ " (" _May I take your order, dipshit?_ ") y el fanfic original en inglés " _Whatever Shit happens on the Train_ _, Stays on the Train_ ", aquí tenemos..**.

 **¡Una traducción ilegal de _otro_ fanfic traído desde AO3! Con la participación de dos de las más hermosas parejas del fandom (a ojos de una fujoshi, ggg) de BnHA. :') Ojalá os guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni los personajes de BnHA, ni la trama, ni absolutamente nada en este fanfic me pertenece aparte de mis propios comentarios y la traducción. El fanfic original se halla en _AO3_ , llamado " ** _Sparks Fly_** " y es de la autoría de **_limesicle_**.

 **Sin más dilaciones... ¡Comienzo!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Voluntaria o involuntariamente, Katsuki se ha conseguido un grupo de amigos. Se reúnen durante el almuerzo o, mejor dicho, ellos se sientan a su mesa y le hablan. Y normalmente eso está bien; eso claro, hasta que Denki saca el tema de las chicas. _Chicas_. Katsuki nunca le ha visto lo atractivo. Se ha criado aterrorizado de su madre y, de cualquier manera, ¿por qué te gustarían las chicas pudiendo gustarte los chicos? Pensándolo mejor, que le den a eso, que le gusten los chicos solo ha logrado que tenga un patético crush de mierda en alguien de quien realmente prefefiría no hablar.

—Solo ve y quítale algunas revistas a Mineta —refunfuña Katsuki.

Denki luce ofendido.

—Tener a una persona real es mejor para, ehm, una relación, ¿sabes?

Katsuki lo mira fijamente, inexpresivo.

—Tío, ¿has pensado alguna vez en algo que no sean explosiones? —se interpone Eijirou.

—Cierra la puta boca. —Katsuki lo patea por debajo de la mesa y voltea hacia Denki—. ¿Has tenido una novia siquiera?

—Sí, una y... seh, una novia.

—La niña que besaste en pre-escolar no cuenta.

Seh, y besos accidentales transcurridos diez años atrás tampoco. Para nada. Katsuki obviamente ya lo sabe, pero eso no le impide recordar ese día en el que fue a tropezarse de alguna manera con Deku y entonces--

—Katsuki, Katsuki... Ah, ya ha vuelto.

Katsuki hace rechinar sus dientes.

—¿Qué? —suelta.

—¿Cómo es tu tipo?

Aparentemente, su tipo es con pecas y con una obsesión fastidiosa por los héroes. Y, já, una mierda que va a decir eso en alto.

—¿Algo como con muchas curvas o del tipo musculoso? ¿Pelo corto o largo? ¿Algo? —Denki le tira un montón de sugerencias.

—Pelo rizado. — _Joder_ , no se suponía que respondiera a eso. Al menos no había dicho nada demasiado obvio—. ¿Qué hay del vuestro?

Eijirou se encoge de hombros.

—Me gustan rubias. —Se encuentra a sí mismo recibiendo miradas fijas de sus dos amigos rubios un momento después, y alza ambas manos en el aire—. Eh, es mi tipo, y prefiero a las _rubias_ que no intentan hacer volar mi cabeza por los aires.

—Yo soy un rubio que no intenta hacer volar tu cabeza por los aires —dice Denki en coña, aunque hay algo en el tono de su voz que ha cambiado.

Eijirou se pone rojo.

—Entendido.

Denki cambia de tema a su nuevo trabajo de matemáticas y Katsuki intenta no romper nada al darse cuenta de que Todoroki está bastante metido en la burbuja de espacio personal de Deku (y, lo que es peor, Deku no está haciendo nada al respecto).

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo, Katsuki cree que los temas de conversación volverán a las quejas sobre deberes y trabajos habituales o al estrés que les causan los exámenes o a los debates sobre los logros recientes de los héroes profesionales. Desafortunadamente, no es así.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

Katsuki casi escupe un trago de agua.

—¿Qué cojones? ¿Quién-- ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho pensar que podría gustarme alguien?

—Solo preguntaba —dice Denki.

—Sí, tío. Solo somos curiosos.

—Que os den por culo —murmura Katsuki, intentando evitar la pregunta.

—Eso significa que tiene un crush —dice Eijirou, codeándolo en un costado.

—Pos claro —concuerda Denki.

Katsuki hace lo imposible para no aporrearse la cabeza en la mesa frente a él. Se pregunta seriamente si podrá mantener la cordura de ir a pasar los siguientes diez minutos restantes del descanso con estos dos idiotas.

—No tengo ningún crush —farfulla Katsuki con los dientes apretados.

Gracias al puto cielo, Denki valora su bienestar lo suficiente como para dejar el tema de lado incluso si es solo por un rato.

La paz, de cualquier manera, no dura demasiado. Al día siguiente el tema está de regreso y Katsuki se está cansando de estos dos preguntándole quién es su crush cuando ya les ha dicho que no tiene uno muy claramente al menos veinte veces. Después de la vigésima primera vez, Katsuki estrella sus manos en la mesa.

—¿Vais a dejar de preguntar ya? Esa pregunta está comenzando a tocarme los cojones. Si sentís tanta puta curiosidad sobre quien-mierda-se-suponga-que-sea mi crush, entonces decidme quién os gusta.

Tanto Denki como Eijirou lucen un poco avergonzados, y Katsuki piensa que dejarán de molestarlo de una maldita vez. En lugar de eso, intentan negociar con él.

—Te daré dos pistas —dice Eijirou—, y luego tendrás que decirnos quién es el tuyo.

—No.

—¿Tres pistas?

—No.

—Te daré tres pistas... sobre el mío también —se inmiscuye Denki.

—Por amor a Dios —dice Katsuki—. ¿Dejaréis el tema en paz alguna vez?

—No.

En serio, ¿qué esperaba?

—Vale. Tres pistas de cada uno, y os daré tres pistas sobre el mío.

—¡Ajá!, ¡así que realmente tienes un crush! —Eijirou y Denki lucen estúpidamente contentos con este dato.

—Solo es un crush —Katsuki vira sus ojos—. Nada serio. —Oh, dios, cómo le gustaría que eso fuera cierto.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Eijirou se ofrece voluntario para empezar, y su prólogo es: "No me juzguéis"; y les lleva otros pocos minutos convencerlo de que realmente no lo harán. Dada la cantidad de convencimiento necesaria, a Katsuki comienza a preocuparlo que su amigo pueda tener algún secreto profundo y terriblemente oscuro, y puede ser que comience a sentir curiosidad al respecto.

—Antes que nada, es un chico. —Eijirou deja colgando este hecho en el aire con una expresión más acorde a la espera de un apocalipsis que a otra cosa.

—Eres gay. —Señala Katsuki.

Eijirou asiente.

—Guay.

—Te he dicho que no me juzgues.

—Estúpido, no te estoy juzgando. Solo es que está... guay. Digo, guay, que haya otro más.

Mientras Katsuki lucha por no hacer esta conversación aún más extraña, Denki parece estar teniendo algún tipo de arranque nervioso, porque su cara está casi tan roja como el pelo de Eijirou.

—¿Otro más? —Eijirou suena levemente ofendido.

Katsuki da un cabeceo afirmativo, distraídamente. Deku se está riendo de algo que Iida ha dicho. O quizás Uraraka. Sea como sea, se ve tan jodidamente feliz que una calidez disgustante aparece en su estómago cada vez que ve a Deku sonreír.

—Eh, tío, ¿estás bien?

Katsuki devuelve su atención a los otros dos antes de que sigan su mirada hacia la mesa de Deku.

—¿Cuáles son tus otras dos pistas entonces?

—Es rubio.

—Ya habías dicho que te gustaban los rubios, no estoy seguro de que eso cuente... —dice Katsuki lentamente.

Si él va a sufrir, entonces ellos también. Eijirou empalidece.

—Tiene un peinado extraño —dice después de pensárselo por un minuto—. ¿Eso vale?

Katsuki asiente una vez.

—Entonces, eh... la tercer cosa... Está en nuestra clase.

Katsuki observa a su amigo.

—Jodidamente escurridizo, pero como sea. Tu turno. —Voltea hacia Denki, quien definitivamente debe de estar teniendo alguna clase de problema porque su cara ahora luce exactamente como cuando usa demasiado su quirk.

—Ah, ¿qué? Oh, cierto... Tres cosas. El mío también es un chico de nuestra clase y, hm, veamos... tiene un peinado puntiagudo. —Denki dice todo esto muy rápido, luego comenzando a mirar la mesa fijamente—. Entonces, ¿Katsuki? Nosotros ya lo hemos hecho, así que más vale que--

—Dijiste que tenías una novia —dice Eijirou. Suena un tanto más defraudado de lo que Katsuki cree que tiene el derecho a sonar.

—Y un novio, solo que no os lo había dicho porque no sabía si lo tomaríais bien o no.

—Bueno, yo soy gay, y estoy bastante seguro de que a Katsuki le da igual. Estoy casi seguro de que es explosivosexual o algo por el estilo.

—¡Oye, que sigo aquí! —exclama Katsuki—. Cállate.

Se calman un poco y, después, ellos comienzan a mirarlo a la expectativa, y Katsuki sabe que tiene que decir algo.

—Él es... —¿y qué es Deku? Si dice "un empollón" será casi lo mismo que decírselo, y no quiere hacer eso. No puede, porque Deku podría enterarse y eso sería probablemente la peor cosa que podría pasar—. Él está en U.A.

—Eso no es justo.

—Jódete. Vale, está en nuestra clase y no es ninguno de vosotros dos.

—Bien, esa es una —dice Denki agachando un dedo—. Dos más.

Si las miradas mataran, Denki ya habría muerto mil veces.

—Ah, también, para que quede claro, es un chico, ¿verdad? Has dicho que eras gay hace un minu-- —Denki parece estar disfrutando todo esto demasiado. También parece haberse recuperado de lo que sea que lo haya estado afligiendo anteriormente.

—Sí. —Escupe Katsuki.

—Aún falta una —Denki mueve su mano en el aire, manteniendo aún un único dedo elevado.

Katsuki cierra la boca. Si lo piensa cuidadosamente, debería ser capaz de decirles cosas que sean ciertas pero que no delaten nada. Así que tienen que ser cosas realmente generales o cosas extrañamente específicas que nadie pueda verificar. Su cerebro no está por las de pensar como se debe. Al final, suspira.

—Es más pequeño que yo.

—Como... ¿Mineta? —Denki boquea.

Eijirou casi se cae de su silla entre risas, y Katsuki realmente se plantea estrangularlos a ambos.

—Joder, no. ¿Qué coño? Su personalidad no apesta. Ahí tienes, con esa son tres. ¿Feliz?

—No estoy seguro de si esa última vale —dice Denki—. Es algo muy subjetivo, quizás podrías decirnos algo más en su lugar —nota la mirada asesina de Katsuki—, o no.

Más tarde ese día, echado en su cama, Katsuki se arrepiente de haber acordado decirles nada. No es que piense que se los ha puesto fácil, pero aún así se siente incómodo. ¿Qué hará si lo descubren? No quiere ni pensar en eso. Sabe que tiene un crush, pero hay una parte de él que todavía no lo ha aceptado totalmente. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás sus compañeros de descanso ahora lo dejarán en paz. Al día siguiente, se da cuenta de lo absurda que es esa idea.

—He estado pensando —comienza Eijirou incluso antes de que se hayan sentado en la mesa—. Y, sin ofender, eres algo pequeño, tío.

—Cierra la maldita boca, no lo soy.

—Nah, tú-- bueh, los únicos más bajos que tú son Mineta, a quien ya hemos descartado, ambos —se señala a sí mismo y a Denki—, y a quien tú también has descartado. Y aparte de él, están Aoyama, Ojirou, Tokoyami o _Midoriya_.

Katsuki se tensa.

—También has dicho que es guay —añade Eijirou.

—No he dicho eso. —Katsuki es consciente de que suena desesperado.

—Parecido —dice Denki—. Viniendo de ti, al menos.

—Por lo que, todos en nuestra clase son guays en mi opinión, pero... has llamado "mierda de brillitos narcicista" a Aoyama al menos una vez; Ojirou es majo, pero algo me dice que no es él; y Tokoyami es un pájaro.

—No discrimines a los pájaros —dice Katsuki.

—¿Entonces es Tokoyami?

—Qué diablos, no. —Espera. _Mierda. Joder._

Sus dos compañeros de almuerzo lucen increíblemente orgullosos de sí mismos. Katsuki se pone en pie.

—Me largo. —No quiere seguir hablando de esto.

El problema es que, hay alguien bloqueando su camino. Alguien más pequeño que él y de pelo rizado y oscuro.

—Que me jodan —murmura Katsuki entre dientes—. Deku, abre el paso.

—No pretendía escuchar, pero sois ruidosos, y estaba de paso. Y entonces, yo-- Eh-- Kacchan--

Katsuki no lo deja acabar. Huye de la cafetería dejando su mochila y su almuerzo detrás. Hoy es el peor día posible.

Se va a la terraza del instituto, donde cree que nadie atinará en ir a buscarlo. Técnicamente, se supone que los alumnos no deberían ir allí, pero la puerta nunca está cerrada con llave. Paseando su mirada por alrededor, estar en lo alto lo calma un poco. Cuando está tan cerca del cielo, se siente alejado de otras personas y sus problemas.

Katsuki llega con el tiempo justo al aula para dar las clases de la tarde. Y puede sentir los ojos de Deku clavados en su nuca, pero intenta pasar de eso.

Cuando finalizan las clases, intenta marcharse antes de que alguien comience a hablarle.

Desafortunadamente, todos sus amigos son unos capullos obstinados.

Para cuando cruza el arco de entrada, Katsuki está corriendo a toda leche y escucha pasos de tres personas pisándole los talones. Sabe quiénes son sin necesidad de voltear para ver, y su propia respiración suena fuerte en sus oídos.

Katsuki mira hacia todas partes en la calle, quizás pueda perderlos si coge un atajo. El problema aquí es que los tres son jodidamente rápidos.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Kacchan, a mí también, me gustas!

Y Katsuki, Katsuki tropieza. Se siente a sí mismo comenzar a caer e intenta mantenerse en equilibrio; pero entonces una persona se estrella en él, y una segunda, y entonces una tercera. Unos muy dolorosos segundos después, todos ellos están desparramados por la acera.

—Deku, ¿qué diablos? —Su grito está ligeramente amortiguado por el hecho de que su mejilla está apretujada contra el asfalto—. ¡Quitaos de encima de una puta vez!

Katsuki usa sus brazos para alejarse del suelo y tirar a los otros de encima suyo en el proceso. Se mantiene sentado. Definitivamente tiene algunos rasguños nuevos, pero nada agravante.

—Eh, Deku —dice, y Deku se sobresalta, luciendo súbitamente arrepentido de haber venido. Katsuki siente algo de culpa y modifica su tono de voz—. No puedes ir diciendo cosas como esa por ahí. —Katsuki hace una pausa. Eso no era lo que quería o lo que debería decir.

Deku aparta la mirada de él. Se ve como si estuviera apunto de llorar, y Katsuki no quiere eso, así que tiene que decir algo.

—Quiero decir, joder-- —¿Qué quiere decir? Ya es lo suficientemente difícil lidiar con tener a su amigo de la infancia como crush, y también lo es el entender por qué le gusta; pero es aún más incomprensible que él le guste a Deku en lo absoluto—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que te gusto?

—Me refiero a que _me gustas_. Siempre has sido alguien alucinante para mí, así que has acabado volviéndote mi crush. En sentido romántico. Es decir, quiero salir contigo y que peleemos espalda-contra-espalda y cogerte de la mano, y be-besarte —Deku traga saliva—. ¿Quieres que siga?

—No —dice Katsuki—. Ven aquí.

Deku se queda mirándolo.

—¿Eh?

—Ven aquí y hazlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eres un maldito idiota —gruñe Katsuki.

Coloca sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Deku y Deku, quizás muy lógicamente, luce horrorizado. La última vez que esto pasó también estuvo relacionado con Katsuki tropezando, pero fue un accidente. Esta vez no es un accidente. Katsuki echa un último vistazo al rostro aterrorizado de Deku y cierra sus ojos. Nota sus manos temblando ligeramente, pero también nota que Deku no se está apartando. Katsuki se inclina, y no sabe lo que hace, realmente, pero se las arregla para no fallar. Se aparta rápidamente dejando sus manos colgando a sus costados de nuevo.

—¿En serio acabas de hacerme ver eso? —Eijirou suena medio divertido, medio disgustado—. Quiero decir, me alegro por ti, macho, pero--

—Cierra la puta boca, cerebro-de-pelo.

Devuelve su atención a Deku, quien ahora en lugar de aterrorizado, luce conmocionado. Quizás lo que ha hecho no ha sido la mejor idea. Denki parece estar pensando en algo muy parecido.

—Tío, lo has roto.

Denki está girado hacia Deku, girado de manera que Katsuki puede ver la forma de rayo extraña en su cabello. Y entonces algo hace click. Denki es un rubio en su clase con un peinado extraño.

—Eh, cerebro-de-pelo. He descubierto quién es el tuyo.

—Mierda.

—Y el de Pikachu es... —Katsuki realiza una pausa para pensar. ¿Quién es el crush de Denki?

—Oh, por favor, no. —Denki cierra los ojos.

La otra pista de Denki había sido un peinado "puntiagudo". La única persona aparte de él en su clase que podría decirse que tiene el pelo puntiagudo es Eijirou.

—Sois unos completos capullos —dice Katsuki—. Jodidos completos capullos. Además, no iremos en citas dobles.

Deku se sobresalta de nuevo y, wow, Katsuki se da cuenta de que podría haber manejado mejor la situación.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Has dicho cita. ¿Tú-- ¿Eso quiere decir que-- ¿Estamos saliendo? —Deku no lo mira al cuestionarlo.

—Creí que habías oído lo que dijimos antes.

—Pero eso no fue muy claro, y yo-- quizás tú no quieres, o quizás lo he oído mal, o quizás no soy yo--

—Acabo de besarte.

Deku levanta la vista hacia él con su cara muy, muy roja.

—Yo, ah-- sí, lo has hecho. —Se calla por un minuto—. Entonces ¿te gusto? Digo, no como amigos--

Katsuki se muerde el labio. Lo hace. Realmente lo hace, pero aún así es vergonzoso tener que decirlo. Al menos su audiencia no parece estar prestando demasiada atención. Tanto Denki como Eijirou parecen estar dejándose la cabeza pensando mucho en algo.

—Sí, me gustas —dice Katsuki—. Y no como amigos.

Deku se pasa las manos por el rostro.

—Oh, dios mío. ¿Esto realmente está ocurriendo?

Katsuki lo considera por un momento.

—¿Quieres que te pellizque? —Deku sacude su cabeza—. ¿Seguro? Quizás debería hacerlo, solo por si acaso.

Deku retrocede.

—No, en serio, no hace falta. Además, solo para que quede claro, estamos-- ¿Estamos saliendo?

—Sábado por la noche —dice Katsuki—. Sal conmigo el sábado por la noche.

Deku parpadea.

—¿Estás-- Madre mía. Me estás invitando a salir. Pues, sí, sí, claro. Saldré contigo, Kacchan.

Y entonces Deku le sonríe, y el corazón de Katsuki hace esa cosa rara donde parece que va a explotar, pero se siente increíblemente feliz al mismo tiempo. Y entonces, claro, el dúo de idiotas vuelve a entrometerse para arruinar el momento.

—Katsuki, ¿con quién irías en citas dobles? —pregunta Denki lentamente. Katsuki mira a Denki y luego a Eijirou, y ambos parecen estar completa y patéticamente desorientados.

—Con vosotros dos, imbéciles, por supuesto —dice Katsuki.

Cree poder ver el momento exacto en el que el cerebro de Denki sufre una sobrecarga. Eijirou se ve escasamente menos aturdido.

—Si pasas mucho tiempo más con estos idiotas te volverás aún más estúpido. Venga, vámonos.

Deku lo sigue calle abajo. Caminan en silencio, y es como un zumbido con algo agradable y cálido, pero al mismo tiempo incómodo.

—¿Kacchan?

—¿Hm?

—¿Podemos ir de la mano?

Katsuki se detiene. Sus manos están muy sudorosas, pero debería de estar bien. Él, por otro lado, quizás no está bien. Su cerebro se siente como si estuviera apunto de quemarse.

—Sí, claro.

Siente la mano de Deku deslizarse en la suya, y Katsuki se centra totalmente en no quemarse. A sus espaldas, apenas escucha a Eijirou exclamar "MIERDA SANTA, SOMOS IDIOTAS".

Deku aprieta su mano levemente.

—Parece que se han dado cuenta —dice, sonriendo.

—Seh, eso parece —concuerda Katsuki. Las comisuras de su boca tiran ligeramente hacia arriba, y puede sentir a su cara adoptando una expresión que no suele lucir. Katsuki le devuelve una sonrisa, con gentileza. Es una sonrisa donde la felicidad alcanza sus ojos y se muestran los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, de la forma en la que no lo hacen cuando solo sonríe ladinamente.

Es una sonrisa real, feliz, y mientras que se siente un poco raro, Katsuki cree que podría acostumbrarse a ello.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Notas (de _limesicle_ ):**

¡Hola! Quería escribir KamiKiri pero me he concentrado mucho en Katsuki por accidente T_T gomen. Además, tengo la sensación de que esto ha sido un tanto OoC, así que solo espero que no lo haya sido demasiado.

Gracias por leer -insertar corazoncito aquí-

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **LINK:**

 **Al fanfic original en _AO3_ : **httpsDOSPUNTOSBARRABARRA w w w PUNTOarchiveofourownPUNTOorgBARRAworksBARRA9436949

 **JAJAJA. YYY... ESO ES TODO.**

 **Cualquier opinión o sugerencia, petición de traducción de algún fanfic de BnHA que queráis leer en español o lo que sea, será bien recibida.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Y, s** **olo por si pasáis por aquí... A esas personitas que comentasteis mi otra traducción:** **Me alegra muchísimo de que os guste lo que hago. Jajaja, seguiré traduciendo cosas para este fandom, eso seguro, y quizás escriba algo propio en español pronto (tengo un par de ideas en mente).**

 **Saludos desde Júpiter. /Hearts/**


End file.
